


from glimmering lines, you're smiling

by haseo



Series: ABOverse [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Cock Warming, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Five Times, M/M, Non-Chronological, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haseo/pseuds/haseo
Summary: A look into five times of ABO!Markus & Connor's lives where they can't stop boning down.





	from glimmering lines, you're smiling

They stop what they’re doing – Markus contemplating some drawing concepts and Connor drops his phone next to him on the couch – meeting each other’s eyes when an unusually playful mood unexpectedly strikes.

Soon, Connor is mirthfully, yet quietly chuckling as he falls forward on their bed, Markus’ hands on his hips, following him just as easily.

Markus nudges the back of Connor’s neck with his nose and inhales. Connor brings his attention to kissing instead, hand coming up to Markus’ face and twisting his head and upper body around. “What do you wanna do?”

Markus realizes he’s uncomfortably hard without much cause to be and rolls the rest of Connor over as they adjust higher up the bed. “Dunno. Feel like…” he searches his mind for something coherent but not totally crude, “being teased?”

Connor’s open-mouthed grin and enthusiastic nod as he slips off his pants is all the encouragement he needs. Markus watches the way his hips shimmy out of his jeans and doesn’t know what got into them, but he won’t complain, making quick work of unzipping his pants.

Just as Markus’ pants are down to his knees, Connor’s kicking his off the bed and leans up to grab Markus, both hands around his neck, this time initiating an open mouth kiss, short but deep. “Teasing goes both ways, y’know?” he breathes and lies back bringing Markus down with him.

“Oh, does it?” Markus chuckles back.

Connor answers by taking Markus’ hands, entwining their fingers, then guiding them down to his slick entrance.

Markus is about to remove the underwear in the way, but Connor simply moves it aside to expose himself and tests the tips of some fingers inward. His other hand urges Markus’ fingers inside along his own.

Markus groans, “Jesus, don’t stop.”

“My line,” Connor says, trying to thrust his hips at him. His hole is starting to leak, and just as pink as it always is.

Markus gets the cue and pushes in further than Connor’s fingers and revels in the warmth and softness. It’s wet enough inside and out, and Connor is aroused enough that it’s a remarkably smooth movement inside.

Connor sighs contentedly when Markus starts rubbing against his walls, fingers setting a rhythm, and he fingers the ring around his entrance and slightly to the inside while holding himself open. “Oh, that’s good – it’s great, it’s— Just. Whenever you want, keep going.”

He watches Connor’s fingers, the well-groomed nails, massage around himself and sometimes dip in alongside his own digits and can’t help but rub his thumbs over a few fingers in his reach.

Connor shivers harshly, clenching, causing Markus to roughly jab inward a few times in overexcitement.

He takes one hand away to pull at his underwear while leaning down to lick at their fingers and Connor.

Connor makes a wounded sound and rubs his thinner fingers around Markus’, pushing in deeply a few times while his body goes rigid, before relaxing and spreading his legs further.

Markus knows his clumsiness is a result of being overly zealous, but he’s always been an overachiever. They both have.

Glancing up, he sees Connor looking down at him with drooping eyelids, mouth barely parted, and reaches up to touch Connor’s chest, a nipple.

Connor briefly smiles at him as Markus and he works inside him.

Markus loves sampling Connor before and after intercourse. Connor’s addictive taste is something Markus will not admit he may sometimes daydream about, and while it isn’t overly strong now, it’s always been pleasant but maddening, something Markus doesn’t think he gets enough of.

Connor suddenly jerks, body then scrunching up, jolting Markus hand off his chest. He abandons working with Markus at his entrance – something Markus dearly pities – to grab at Markus’ erection.

Markus obviously has to take his mouth away from tonguing Connor but Connor brings their lips together again instead. “Hey, I’m ready. You? I’ve been ready.”

“Jesus,” Markus says, fumbling and grabbing. It’s not often they’re in this type of giddy mood. Not that they aren’t happy, it’s just sometimes things are complicated to get started.

Connor hurriedly gets on his knees to lean forward and place his mouth around Markus, “God, okay, I don’t think you need to—”

But Connor’s made it his mission to generously coat Markus’ cock with his saliva and Markus bends over, hands grasping at Connor’s sides.

“Okay, c’mon, c’mon” Markus eventually has to nudge him, then pulls him off, “lie back.”

Connor kisses him when straightens, and the two easily fall back onto their bed.

His hands go down again, reaching for Markus and himself, “Yeah, c’mon.” Markus’ heart always pinches a bit when they get in sync enough to repeat each other.

Markus watches Connor lean up and look down as he guides Markus to his entrance, and Markus grasps one of Connor’s hip and uses his free hand to help Connor push himself inside.

Connor makes a pleased sound and clenches at the intrusion, so Markus pulls back and forth shallowly in case Connor needs it. Connor just keeps guiding Markus deeper, though, which is a nice surprise, but Markus finds himself keeping near the entrance.

“Markus?”

“Just leave it to me,” he pushes Connor’s legs further apart and shifts up on his knees to get his legs under Connor’s hips. Once in a good position, Markus has gone deeper in Connor, who’s thrusting his hips back and forth, and starts working on thrusting his tip shallowly.

Connor’s moan is mixed with a frustrated groan, “Geez, but, don’t stop.”

Markus laughs lightly, “Like hell.” Connor clenches at him in a way that matches his own movements that it seems like he’s trying to keep Markus from pulling out, though he has no grip.

Rushed movements with no finesse go on for enough time that Connor’s legs wrapping around him to hitch himself further onto Markus snaps Markus out of his pleasant view of seeing himself tease Connor. The usual pink of Connor’s opening is slightly darker, but he lets Connor take him deeper in as he tugs on Connor’s hips to do the same.

When Connor is sure Markus will not stop, his legs fall apart and resumes tracing his fingers near his opening and parts of Markus moving in and out of himself.

Markus grunts and wishes he could join again but he’d rather have move control of his thrusts and locate Connor’s prostrate.

Just searching for its familiar spot is somewhat difficult since Connor is writhing distractedly, his fingers even more distracting, but Connor begins clenching in earnest, as Markus nears the approximate location.

Markus can smell Connor beginning to sweat, but Connor’s too into the frantic fire they’ve started to take of his shirt, like he usually would. His own sweat is also present, but he isn’t sure Connor’s going to let him strip more than he’s managed.

“Oh, there—right th—I—”

Markus doesn’t have to be told twice, even if Connor keeps repeating, “yes, there, there,” and other mindless variations thereof, but he likes hearing it anyway, and works in earnest to get them to climax.

Somewhere along the way, Markus loses track of where and how he’s thrusting, but Connor doesn’t stop twisting and moving against him, and soon they’re both coming, Connor squeezing the tightest he’s been since they started, his insides seeming to warm, and Markus feeling his cum mix with Connor’s slick. He’d love a taste right now.

But, Connor finally blinks his eyes open, staring at the ceiling before locking eyes with Markus, distracting him. “Feels good,” he says quietly, still lazily rolling his hips.

“Yeah,” Markus says, thrusting languidly, maybe not in time with Connor’s movements, but neither are complaining, as he moves up to plant a chaste, simple kiss, before lying atop and embracing Connor. They keep moving alongside each other and Markus isn’t sure if it’ll lead to another round, but Connor hugs him back tightly, feeling amazing, and Markus holds on.

▼

They both know it was a bad idea before it started, but Connor’s great at being quiet, and Markus likes being quiet so he can listen to Connor.

Thankfully, the university’s bathroom on the fourth floor of the the science department’s newly built wing is often empty. It helps that the stall they’ve picked is missing a light in the corner and the doors to the three stalls have less space between them than usual.

Markus keeps his back away from fully resting on the wall, to keep the shuffling sounds to a minimum, and Connor is flush against his front, head leaning back to rest on his shoulder.

Markus has an arm wrapped around Connor’s chest and shoulder, which Connor is gripping for dear life, and another around his waist.

Connor’s trembling, clenching in a pattern around him, and Markus is barely moving to keep sounds down. It’s a nice, slow pace that has no place where they are now.

They’ve never done something like this on campus, but their playful banter earlier reasoned a silly point for it to happen now:

“It’s your last year,” Connor grinned, stroking Markus' cock energetically.

“You’re horrible.”

“I’ll be lonely for the next _three years_ , Markus,”

“Please,” Markus chuckled, smashing his face into Connor’s shoulder, “stop talking unless you want me to finish outside you.”

Markus doesn’t think they’ve been too long, but he doesn’t want to press their luck, so he starts moving in earnest, Connor’s breaths becoming more audible as he tries focusing on keeping wanton sounds from escaping his lips.

Markus listens to Connor’s gasps, the inhales, exhales, if any breaths are interrupted, prolonged or stutter. Connor’s trembling has died down, his body instead humming against Markus.

A low, short moan escapes here and there, rarely, and Connor holds perfectly still because Markus is already hitting the best places.

Soon enough, there’s crude, wet sounds, and Markus feels himself grow exponentially warmer at the thought of it being Connor’s skin, insides, and slick moving against him, around him.

A whispered, “Markus,” shocks him into a jagged, hard rhythm that has Connor sharply arch his lower back away but desperately bounce against him.

When Markus’ orgasm hits it’s blinding, literally, as he sees spots, stilling. Connor’s hands come up to grasp at his neck and shoulders and Markus comes back to reality to grab Connor tightly, continue to thrust inside him, lapping at his mark on Connor’s neck.

Connor’s gasp is broken and thin, and he shudders around Markus, who doesn’t mind the overstimulation right now.

Eventually, Connor’s just rocking against him, Markus still holding Connor like his orgasm never ended, and Markus would love to get them cleaned up and presentable, since this is one of the worst positions to have sex in as an alpha. By the nature of his biology, the mess will be immense. He needs to get them both out of this clean. If Connor had been in a position to hold his semen in, they might not be in as much trouble. However, that line of thinking makes Markus’ dick twitch and he stops going down that road.

Anyway, Connor’s skin is so soft and damp; his hard edges unusually supple in Markus’ arms.

Connor’s breathing is calming, pun intended. Markus’s own heartbeat slowing to its calming effect.

In the dim area of the public bathroom they’re in, with the smell of cleaning agents and other biological waste present, Markus feels a dark weight in chest.

“I never wanted this for you, you know? Might not seem like it. But, uh. This. The public toilet bang?” Markus winces. “I love you. I want to treasure you.”

Connor’s shoulders tense for a second, then he puts his whole weight against Markus, sagging contentedly. “I—” he chokes out, then shakes his head, trying again after a few beats. “I, I know. You’re ruining a really sexy moment, Markus.” He doesn’t move away or turn around, focusing on the divider in front of him, but he also doesn’t loosen his grip on Markus. Markus squeezes him once, even though he’s already holding on tightly – he’ll take what Connor will give.

He understands Connor still gets overwhelmed by his bold declarations as there’s nothing sexy about fucking like animals in a public stall when he really thinks about it, but after their first time, he really did want to do better. Do better by Connor.

“I love you.” Markus exhales and presses a kiss at the juncture of Connor’s neck and jawline, right below his ear.

▼

Markus didn’t think he’d be able to control himself after Connor made clear his secondary birthday present was not a joke.

He’d excitedly come the minute Connor sank fully on him, in nothing but his socks, and he forgave Connor for laughing at him, especially since Connor didn’t pull off to clean up and just got as comfortable as he could.

Part of this gift was letting Markus draw on his back while Connor had his member sheathed warmly inside his body. Markus focused on the task at hand, taking pictures (of just his back) during various states of progress on his piece. He didn’t really have a plan, mostly distracted and trying to distract his mind from Connor. Sometimes, long stretches would pass and Markus felt in control, other times, Markus couldn’t stop squirming and moving.

When Markus reaches what he thinks is a point only enlightened men have gotten to, Connor’s waist and back is twisted while struggling not to grind against Markus.

Markus clears his throat. He takes one last photograph of his piece, which wasn’t that good anyway, but looking at it on his phone will surely bring back awesome memories, and decides, yep, fuck it, this is it for him.

He puts his markers aside and clutches Connor to his chest.

Connor lets out a startled half-shout, surprising Markus, and shudders violently.

“Hey, you okay?” he asks, concerned, about to push Connor off.

Connor can’t seem to vocalize his thoughts, but he grabs Markus’ wrists with his hands, knuckles white and Markus watches the way his muscles move.

Connor’s so tight around him.

After a prolonged moment of harsh breathing, Connor’s grip eases and he takes in two quick breaths that sound like a sob.

Markus carefully wraps his arms around Connor’s middle. “Hey, I’m here. You okay for me to move you? Sorry, I lost track of time, I was so—uh, distracted. I didn’t know how long—”

Connor whines thinly, “I’m okay. I just,” he suddenly rocks side to side on Markus’ length. Markus hisses.

“I,” Markus can hear Connor lick his lips and the blood rushes through his veins, molten. “It crept up on me.” After a some more breaths, Connor looks back at him, “Felt good at first then I kinda let it go outta my control.”

“Oh, fuck,” Markus grits out, digging his fingers in Connor’s skin and leaning forward, thrusting up.

Connor makes a strangled sound, fingers scratching and clawing at Markus, feet readjusting on the ground for better balance.

“Fuck,” Markus grounds out, senses glaring brightly and all at once. He licks once, then bites down hard at his mark. Connor might be shuddering out a shaky moan, but Markus can barely hear him or know what even he himself is doing.

Somehow, Markus fights the urge to keep thrusting up into Connor’s temporarily much more pliant and limp body, and he maneuvers them so Connor’s now on the couch. Connor barely reacts to being manhandled, totally lost in the strength of Markus' bite. He hadn't meant to, but instinct took over. He's reminds himself to be careful. Markus looms over him, shifting to seat himself deep again from having moved out from changing their positions.

He knew Connor came earlier, smelled it when it happened, but seeing it makes his blood boil. He swipes his fingers across a thick strand against his stomach and tastes it.

Yes, he thinks, while starting an even pace he didn’t know he was capable of. Connor’s hole is twitching around him, prolonged and uncontrolled from the hard bite. Eventually, Connor blinks, emerging from his stupor, and reaches for Markus’ hand.

Markus grabs Connor’s as if his life depends on it.

“God damn,” he manages, feeling himself get harder.

Connor’s mouth forms a shaky smile. He’s on his side, and shifts Markus’ hand to his other, closer to the couch, then reaches up to caress Markus’ cheek. His fingers firmly feel at the skin on his face, his stubble, and around his ear. “Happy birthday.”

Really, Connor’s traditional gift first thing that morning was enough, but Markus can’t get the words out, just fights back an overwhelming emotion running electric through his limbic system, and purses his lips hard, smiling wide.

▼

They were bound to have hotel sex during a trip. That much was obvious.

Even if they’ve got dinner in an hour and Markus doesn’t want to spend too long in the shower getting the smell off them. Not when Carl’s and Amanda’s keen noses are going to politely ignore what’s been going behind closed doors while exchanging not so subtle looks. They both put North’s eye game to shame.

In situations like these, Markus is thankful for ultrathin condoms and the graceful way Connor’s body moves. His love’s slick is all over them, against Markus’ pelvis, all over the insides of his thighs. Connor’s got Markus between his thighs, squeezing and twisting, up and down, in circles, and it’s giving Markus blackouts.

Connor didn’t even seem riled up earlier. Sometimes, the switch just flips and they’re both screwed. Literally. Maybe it’s because the semester had been rather rough on Connor and this is their first time away from his current major stressors.

He holds Connor’s thighs together, probably bruising him; thrusting as he helps Connor dance against him. The view of Connor, whose shoulder and head are the only thing on the bed, while he strains to grab at Markus’ hips is one of his favourites. Admittedly, he has too many favourites.

When he comes, Connor whines, deep in his throat, and rubs more fiercely against him. As Markus regains himself, he can see Connor hasn’t come. Also sees the uselessness of a condom when it comes to alpha orgasms.

“Sorry, let me—”

Connor finishes taking the condom off him, holds himself open, and drops its contents on his pulsing, unused entrance.

Markus’ jaw probably drops, along with all his blood leaving his brain.

“Markus, it’s not enough, please,” Connor is pushing Markus’ sperm inside himself, totally defeating the purpose of the condom and voiding their earlier conversation of getting through dinner with the least amount of teasing from their parents.

The smell of pheromones hits him and he realizes Connor’s going to begin his heat early.

“Shit,” he looks around their room while mirroring Connor, who’s holding himself open with one hand while fingering his hole. Connor mewls at Markus’ attention.

They’re not at home, where all their things are. They have dinner with their parents in less than an hour.

“Shit, fuck,” he curses again, then focuses on Connor. “Hey, sorry,” he pulls away and Connor sighs, face pained but still coherent. “One sec – gotta text dad.”

He barely wipes his fingers completely on the sheets (screw keeping this place clean, well, maybe not clean, but almost as good as they got it) and texts Carl something he hopes isn’t going to embarrass him too badly later, noting he should clean his phone later, too, before returning to cover Connor with his body.

Connor leans up at the contact.

“Hey,” Markus says, taking Connor’s face in his hands, “this is gonna be rough. But I’m going to take care of you. First, I’ll order things from room service, then I’m all yours, okay?”

Connor nods mutedly and Markus notes he’s beginning to get that faraway look in his eyes. Dazed. Hopelessly aroused.

He’s still fingering himself and rubbing Markus’ come in and around his entrance.

Markus kisses him, full, closed mouth, lovingly. He rubs his hands down Connor’s chest, his sides, the tops of his hips, then runs his fingers through Connor’s hair, scratching at his scalp, pointedly overlooking Connor’s lashes flutter shut and his open mouth.

“Be right back.”

▼

If Leo ever caught them, Markus knows he would never stop whining to Carl about it, but Connor had looked marvelous in the sun, against the backdrop of their backyard, and they’d been flirting with each other all day while watching Carl’s estate, and, well, slow, happy sex with his partner on the bench in the garden of his childhood home was not as repulsive as Markus thought it would be.

Having another great memory with Connor usually did that to his brain.

Hopefully, his neighbors won’t see them, but Markus knows this is a rare blind spot in Carl’s open estate. Still, that doesn’t mean prying eyes won’t see what they want to.

“Why do you keep doing this to me?”

Connor’s hands are on his shoulder, smiling lazily up at him. “Hm?”

“The public sex thing. Are we really just,” Markus laughs, “stereotypes?”

Connor shrugs. “Never thought I’d be one for it myself. But it’s been hot all day and you wouldn’t take me against the piano.”

“Christ, I thought—I mean, it didn’t seem appr—”

“Sure, that giraffe’s a real turn off. Too bad you won’t be reciting Plato while coming in me.” Connor mimes one-handedly holding a book, “Bodily exercise, when compulsory, does no harm to the body; but knowledge which is acquired under compulsion obtains no hold on the mind.”

Markus laughs deep in his throat, he can feel it in his chest, “Oh, God!”

Connor hums, “No scary giraffes out here for boners to worry about.”

Markus can’t stop laughing or grinning, “Really, enough.” He knows Connor doesn’t like the giraffe or the chandelier with “grotesqueries floating around it.”

“Come’re,” Connor drags him down for a hot, tongues rolling slowly against each other so Markus feels electricity all the way to his toes kiss, and closes his eyes once they pull away. “Can’t wait for it to get cold again.”

Markus opens his eyes as Connor’s close, “Yeah, I’m surprised the heat put you in the mood.” He stares at Connor’s glistening skin, under the shade of the garden wall, and doesn’t know if he’ll ever capture the essence that is his number one.

Connor shrugs, “Needed to take my mind off it.”

“Ah, well,” Markus’ tone takes on a lavish cadence, “in that case, happy to oblige.”

Connor grinds against him, “Can tell.”

Markus puts his arms under Connor, who isn’t even protesting about the heat or sweat uncomfortably clinging to their clothes, and pulls him up for an angled embrace. “Love you.”

Connor exhales against his shoulder, nips at his collar bone, and rubs his face into Markus’ skin.

Markus is glad to have worn a tank top that morning. 

“Love you more.”

▼

“Yes, please, at least a week longer. I’ll cover it. Thank you so much, Linda, sorry to do this over the phone, but I’ve got dinner plans and don’t want to leave my company waiting. Yes, you, too, good-bye.” Carl tucks his phone away.

Amanda was right again. How she always knew is a mystery to him.

As her familiar figure comes into view from the doorway and they make eye contact, Carl notes her shining eyes, and at least understands why she never tells them.

From what Markus has told him, Connor enjoys being playful with him, too. Not that Carl hasn’t seen Connor be a handful, but hearing it from Markus, and the subconscious undertones he brings to the table was amusing. 

“Looks like we’ll be spending dinner alone,” she says as soon as she’s close enough that he can pull out her chair for her.

“The rest of the trip actually,” he smiles and pushes her chair forward as she sits.

“Oh, right, that, too,” and for that she sounds a little wistful, since Connor and her had not seen each other for a while.

“Not that I mind the outcome,” Carl retakes his seat, “but we can always extend the trip. How does a week sound? I’m sure there will be tons of things to torture them about.”

“What a marvelous idea,” she says, picking up her glass of water. “My baby owes me at least some quality time during this trip.”

Carl unfolds the cloth napkin across his lap, “Consider this week a treat for yourself.”

Amanda smirks, and Carl figures out where Elijah learned that mischievous expression.  


\--

  
  
Bonus with the folks, afterward:  
Markus: JESUS, I’M SO SORRY (.///.)  
Carl: uhuhuhu  
Connor, giving mom a wide-eyed look, eyes twinkling: Shit happens.  
Amada, also giving Connor a look: MM-HMMM.

son of bonus: markus had to hose that bench they fucked on, lel  
(sometimes, he feels guilty when leo sits on it)

grandson of bonus: connor is referencing a game when he talks about "grotesqueries." bonus to you if you know which game!

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WELP. have other shite i've been working on forever, & the smut unexpectedly flows crudely forth. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i shoulda known tho, after i posted those hcs on twitter. d'oh!


End file.
